Confusiones que duelen
by Kasumi Tsukagami
Summary: La relación de Uriko Y kenji había estado distante hasta que los escogieron para ser los representantes de su grupo, ttras una tarde maravillosa una sutuación pone al borde su relación ¿Lograrán superar ese enorme obstaculo?


**Hola chicos, bueno esta es mi primera historia y estoy algo nerviosa, espero que sus comentarios sean sinceros por favor y así voy a poder hacer mejores historias. Sinceramente amo esta pareja creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro. POR CIERTO LOS PERSONAJES DE BLOODY ROAR NO SON MÍOS.**

Confusiones que duelen

Capítulo 1: Unidos de nuevo

"_Beep…Beep…Be__**..."**_El del despertador fue parado por un golpe en seco. "_Otro día de escuela" _pensó la joven. Uriko Nonomura una joven de 16 años que parecía normal, a pesar de ser la chica más popular de la escuela y de que prácticamente su vida fuera pública guardaba un secreto que solo sabia una persona _"Kenji" _se le vino a la mente esa persona mientras veía la cicatriz que había quedado en su mano desde aquella vez cuando era Bakuryu y se enfrentaron.

Últimamente Kenji y Uriko habían mantenido distancia .Al llegar a la escuela vio que allí estaba Kenji después de haber faltado una semana, trató de acercarse, pero antes de llegar a él todos los chicos que la pretendían se acercaron a ella impidiéndole el paso. Kenji volteo y vio s todos los chicos que acosaban a su amiga.

-No entiendo porque tienen que atosigar así a las personas-

-Bueno, es que Uriko es una chica dulce, carismática, tierna, inteligente y muy linda ¿No crees?-

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Amber una niña de 1,50 de estatura, cabellos negros, unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y con un tono de piel bronceado y también mejor amiga de Uriko.

-Entonces… ¿No crees que es muy bonita?-

El tono de la chica sonó impaciente y tenía los ojos esperando la respuesta mas obvia.

-Puede ser, sinceramente no estoy interesada en ella-

Amber quedó impactada ya que nunca había escuchado a un chico que no estaba interesado en Uriko, ella no pudo hacer más que mostrar una leve sonrisa de alivio. La campana sonó dando inicio a las clases, Uriko por fin fue libre de esos chicos pero cuando puso sus lindos ojos cafés en Kenji y quedó impactada al ver que estaba hablando con Amber, pero sintió un leve golpe en el pecho que la exaltó.

El profesor entró ansioso ya que era el día de escoger a los representantes de grupo y dio inicio a la votación.

-Chicos ya conocen el procedimiento elegirán a un chico y una chica de buen PROMEDIO que represente a su grupo-

Se escucharon murmuros por todo el salón hasta que una chica decidida se paró y dijo muy entusiasmada

-¡Ya se! En este salón tenemos la ventaja de que las personas más populares están aquí creo que serian los mejores para el puesto-

-¿Y quienes son?-

-¡Uriko y Kenji!- y así esos nombres resaltaron ya que todo el grupo lo dijo en corito seguido de unas cuantas risas.

-Bien decidido los representantes serán la señorita Uriko Nonomura y el joven Kenji Ohgami, a las 3 habrá una junta a la que deberán asistir, dura hasta las 6-

Kenji estaba un tanto confundido ya que el no era mucho de socializar, pero su actitud fría e indiferente era lo que lo hacían tan popular.

En la salida Uriko estaba con Amber guardando sus cosas

-Bueno bueno vas a estar tres horas con Kenji eee…-

Uriko retrocedió un poco empezándose a sonrojar y puso una cara nerviosa al mismo tiempo que movía sus brazos tratando de explicarse al hablar, lo cuál tampoco hacía bien.

-Emm… No… Nosotros…él, yo… ¡Nooo!-

-Sabes podrías pedirle que te llevara a tu casa, ya sabes, ustedes dos, solos, caminando juntos en el atardecer, un ambiente simplemente perfecto para… - Mientras decía esto los ojos de Amber se iluminaban de solo pensarlo, al oír esta última parte la cara de Uriko se puso totalmente roja y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió un jalón en el brazo y al ver era el profesor que se la estaba llevando a rastras al auditorio. Uriko lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír en dirección de Amber y despedirse mientras era llevada contra su voluntad. Amber salió de la escuela mirando al suelo y susurrando dijo:

.Ojalá su relación no mejore con estas 3 horas.


End file.
